


little bird

by dollylux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Scarlett and Lizzie prepare for their first Christmas in their new place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duende09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/gifts).



> day five of 12 days of xmas. prompt: [this photo.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/62e65b4907182da097d9ba3239364429/tumblr_oievzkJcwu1qzmxr0o1_540.jpg)
> 
> for steph. <3

“Don’t pick that up!”

Lizzie turns to blink at her girlfriend, surely looking just as perplexed as she feels.

“I’m holding the star. For the top of the tree,” she says.

Scarlett sighs, setting down the lights she’s been untangling for the last twenty minutes and walking over, taking the star from Lizzie with both hands and hiding it behind her.

“And what were you going to do with it?” Scarlett asks, like Lizzie’s five.

Lizzie raises her eyebrows, her _careful, or you’re not getting between my legs for a week_ face making an appearance.

“Put it on the top of the tree?” Lizzie replies, matching Scarlett’s tone almost exactly.

“How?” Scarlett’s eyebrows are up now, too. A challenge. Arms folded over her chest, hips cocked. She’s lucky she’s hot.

“I was gonna climb up the ladder and--”

“A-ha!” Scarlett interrupts, her eyes bright with triumph. “See? Ladder. Ladder is on the list.”

“Your list is longer than fucking _Ulysses!_ ”

“It’s in the top ten,” Scarlett says, climbing up on the step ladder herself and stretching up to perch the star on the tippiest point of the tree. “Top fifteen. Easy.”

“Scar, I’m six months pregnant. I’m not… missing a limb. Or a vital organ.” Lizzie’s shoulders are slumped, her hands going to rest on her belly through her flowy shirt, unable to keep the pout off her lips. This is a conversation they used to have weekly. Now it’s daily.

“No, but you’re carrying our baby inside of you.” Scarlett hops down from the ladder and walks over, her hands spanning Lizzie’s stomach as she leans in and kisses her, the slide of her tongue making Lizzie shiver, nipples poking hard through her shirt as everything in her tightens.

“Don’t go talkin’ all Daddy to me,” Lizzie murmurs with a smirk, warming into Scarlett’s hands that are traveling all over her body, rubbing at her sore back. “We’ll never get this thing decorated, if you do.”

“How about you figure out the lights, and I’ll hang the ornaments,” Scarlett suggests, giving Lizzie’s ass one last squeeze before she lets her go and guides her over to the tangle of white lights already glowing in a festive-looking nest on the floor.

“Will you rub my feet after?” Lizzie asks, making sure to sound innocent, like she hadn’t roped Scarlett into this trap. She lowers her head to focus on her task, making sure to keep her smile hidden.

“I’ll rub more than your feet if you get those lights untangled,” Scarlett says, the heat of her look making Lizzie feel warm all over, even if she doesn’t glance up to see it. She bites her lip and starts to work on unraveling the Christmas lights, letting the elation of their first Christmas in their new place settle over her like a blanket.

 

“Liz, you comin’?” Scarlett calls.

“Mngh,” Lizzie replies, nestling deeper into the blankets and tightening her arms around Scarlett’s still-warm pillow. She’s fucked-out and still in a daze over it, the inside of her thighs slick with the three orgasms Scarlett coaxed out of her only half an hour ago. “I just got comfy, babe.”

There’s a pause, and then Scarlett’s in the doorway, wearing a toolbelt that drives Lizzie absolutely insane, holding a screwdriver in her hand and looking annoyed. Lizzie grins and writhes on the bed a little.

“You know, if I wasn’t already pregnant, lookin’ at you right now would definitely knock me up.”

Scarlett smirks, twirling the screwdriver against her palm before she grips it tight again.

“Don’t try to get out of this, Olsen. You promised you’d tell me where you want the pictures.”

“But I don’t _care_ where the pictures go,” Lizzie sighs, pulling out her pout again as she snuggles under the blankets and looks pitiful. “I know you’re nesting, and I promise I appreciate that. I do. I’m just… I’m just really, really not.”

“So, you’re saying you’ll be happy with whatever I decide to do,” Scarlett says.

“Yes.” Emphatic, pillowy nod.

“No matter what.”

Lizzie squints at her.

“No bunk beds,” she says.

Scarlett balks immediately, tries to look innocent and fails.

“I’m! I wouldn’t put bunk--”

“I saw your board on Pinterest! You’re already planning the next baby before I can even get this one out!” Lizzie grins as she props her head on her hand, too in love with the idea of Scarlett wanting even more kids with her to actually be upset. Scarlett gives her a caught, hang-dog look, throwing in a pout of her own.

“Alright, fine. No bunk beds.”

“Not _yet_ ,” Lizzie clarifies.

Scarlett pauses, her whole face lighting up a little, hopeful.

“Yeah, okay,” she says. “Not yet.”

Lizzie curls back down into the warm bed when she hears the muffled sound of a hammer hitting a nail down the hall, and she’s still smiling even as she falls asleep.

 

Her thick, knitted socks silence the sound of her feet as she pads around the kitchen, flipping the last chocolate chip pancake onto the second plate and slicing up oranges to make juice. She hurries to fill the glasses when she hears Scarlett open a door upstairs, and she hurries the breakfast trays over in front of the fireplace just before Scarlett comes down, her pace slowing when she gets to the last few.

“Babe,” she starts, smiling hesitantly as she spies Lizzie there in front of the fireplace, her toes digging into the top of her other foot.

“Hmm?” Lizzie says, her face open as Scarlett crosses the livingroom, clean and damp from the shower and smelling so good that Lizzie can’t help but breathe her in when Scarlett leans in for a kiss.

“What’s this?”

“You just did such an amazing job in the room. It looks so good, and you worked so hard. I just wanted to say thank you, so I made dinner.” She steps back carefully to show Scarlett the trays angled toward the tree instead of the TV on the hardwood floor, and she has to admit it’s helpful when Scarlett helps her down to the ground and piles up pillows so she can lean back against the couch.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Scarlett says, low and sweet, moving her tray closer to Lizzie’s so they’re snugged up together, both leaning back against the couch. Lizzie pours hot syrup on both their plates and hands Scarlett a napkin for her lap, holding up her orange juice to toast.

“To first Christmases in new homes,” she says, meeting Scarlett’s eyes with a smile that contains the last five years of their relationship, every single minute.

“Love you, Mama,” Scarlett murmurs, leaning in to slid her nose against Lizzie’s cheek, their mouths almost touching.

“Love you, too, Daddy,” she whispers, grinning at the little groan Scarlett lets out before she moves in for a kiss.

Their glasses clink and their eyes hold as they take a sip, and Lizzie sighs with pure contentment as she settles in close to Scarlett, resting her head on her shoulder as she picks up her first piece of bacon.

“I bet Edna is gonna love bacon,” she sighs, taking a bite so she has an excuse not to talk for a minute.

“Elizabeth Chase. We are _not_ naming our poor child _Edna_ ,” Scarlett says, the argument so old that she doesn’t even pause as she cuts into her pancakes.

“Okay,” Lizzie says, dipping her bacon in syrup before she takes another bite. “Then you have to give me Thora.”

Scarlett’s side-eye is felt more than seen, and Lizzie grins wickedly as she chews her bacon.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Scarlett sighs, folding up a slice of pancake and piercing it with her fork.

“I know,” Lizzie replies, pressing a sticky kiss to Scarlett’s jaw. And she means it.


End file.
